Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls!
by Bananemask
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses à la pause café! One-Shot. Désolée pour se résumé très pourri mais, franchement, c'est irrésumable XD donc, ma foi... venez voir!


**Hello!**

**Quoi? C'est encore moi? Incroyable!! Mais que ce passe-t-il? Attendez, je vais prendre ma température, pour voir si tout va bien...  
Non, tout va bien...**

**Ed: Franchement, je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa pauvre petite tête, pas vous?**

**Merci aux courageux qui ont osé cliqué sur ce lien. j'espère que ça vous plaira. Un autre petit mini OS pour vous faire patienter.**

**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, je me contente de piquer les persos de Mme Harukawa à mes propres fins...**

**Ed: Et faut voir ce que ça donne...**

**Note: Cet OS est dédié à ma très chère et adorée pré-lectrice qui me fait toujours le plaisir de me dire ce qu'elle pense de mes petits travaux! C'est la reine des hamsters, c'est la grande, la merveilleuse, la talentueuse (et je ne mens pas!!!) Matsuyama!! Allez lire ses fics, elles sont supers!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_ Nngh... Colonel..., marmonna Ed en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et fermant les yeux lorsque la douleur se fit plus intense.

_ Je sais, Ed. Essaie de supporter la douleur. Ça ira mieux bientôt..., dit le colonel, regardant le visage crispé de son subordonné.

_ Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui..., commença Ed avant de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur.

_ Oh oh!Se pourrait-il que le grand Fullmetal Alchemist ne soit pas aussi fort qu'on le prétend? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le colonel avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Ed lui décocha un regard furieux. Une expression qui, en temps normal, lui plaisait vraiment. Il bougea légèrement et aussitôt, le visage d'Ed changea d'expression.

_ Tu peux t'accrocher à mon épaule si c'est trop douloureux. Tu peux même me mordre. Je ne le dirai à personne. Tu sais, tout le monde à des petits moments de faiblesse, continua le colonel, incapable de s'arrêter de la taquiner.

_ Vous pensez avoir affaire à qui, bon sang?! S'énerva Ed. J'ai supporté l'opération pour la pose de mes automails, je peux bien supporté cette petite douleur de rien du tout!

_ Vraiment? Si tu le dis..., dit le colonel d'une voix sceptique.

_ Arrêtez ça, colonel. Sinon, vous allez goûter à mon poing!

_ Je me demande comment tu vas faire, Ed, murmura le colonel à son oreille d'une voix douce.

Ed se sentit frissonner par la caresse du souffle de son supérieur sur sa peau. Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahit et il ferma les yeux.

_ Je suis désolé, Ed. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai été conditionné pour te taquiner. Et puis, je dois avouer que j'adore ça!

_ Colonel, encore un mot et vous allez vraiment le regretter! Menaça Ed, la voix tremblante de douleur et de colère.

_ Très bien, très bien.

Le colonel resserra sa prise sur Ed et le regarda un instant avant de demander:

_ Tu es prêt?

_ Oui mais... Faites-le doucement, mur mura Ed, embarrassé.

Le colonel lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Il commença à remuer doucement, attentif à chaque gémissement de son subordonné.

_ Ah! S'écria soudain Ed.

Le colonel cessa tout mouvement.

_ Attends. Je vais remettre un peu de crème. Ça devrait glisser plus facilement, joignant le geste à la parole.

Il s'enduisit généreusement les mains. Il reprit doucement ses mouvements, faisant de nouveau gémir Ed.

_ Ah! Nngh... s'exclama Ed en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son supérieur.

_ Encore un peu, Ed, murmura le colonel d'une voix chaude et rassurante. Relaxes-toi. Essaie de respirer calmement. Voilà. Comme ça.

_ Co... Colonel! S'écria Ed en mordant l'épaulette de l'uniforme du colonel alors que celui-ci faisait un mouvement brusque.

_ ça y est, Ed. Comment tu te sens? Demanda le colonel.

_ Un peu mieux, répondit Ed d'une voix soulagé. M-merci, colonel.

_ Hmm... Je vais réfléchir à la manière dont tu pourras me remercier.

_ Heureusement que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait cette lotion pour les mains dans son tiroir dit Ed, les joues rouges.

_ Oui, heureusement. Mais, Ed, comment as-tu réussi à te bloquer la main dans ce distributeur?

* * *

**C'est tout petit, ça se lit vite et... j'espère que vous vous êtes bien fait avoir!! Vous espériez un petit lemon, hein? bande de pervers!**

**Ed: Dit-elle alors que c'est une grosse perverse elle-même.**

**C'est vrai que le quiproquo est très souvent utilisé, mais c'est une trame qui ne rate généralement jamais... enfin, si on écrit bien!!**

**Reviews? ça me ferait teeeeeeellement plaisir!**


End file.
